DESCRIPTION [unreadable] The Occupational Medicine (OM) Residency Program, a joint endeavor between the Department of Preventive Medicine and Biometrics at the University of Colorado Health Sciences Center (UCHSC) and the Division of Environmental and Occupational Health Sciences at the National Jewish Medical and Research Center (NJMRC) was initially accredited by the Accreditation Council for Graduate Medical Education (ACGME) in 1995 and is currently fully approved through 2006. The objective of this program is to train individuals for a variety of occupational medicine program careers. The two year residency program provides both academic and practicum phases of training leading to board eligibility for certification in Occupational Medicine by the American Board of Preventive Medicine and a Master of Science in Public Health (MSPH) degree. [unreadable] [unreadable]